


Adventure as an ant

by hulaquan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton became an ant, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulaquan/pseuds/hulaquan
Summary: 邪神的恶作剧让克林特变成了蚂蚁，他还有救吗？
Relationships: Clint Barton/Scott Lang, mentioned Thor/Loki
Kudos: 1





	Adventure as an ant

**Author's Note:**

> 黑历史补档  
> 当年写的预警：   
> 先港一下私设【主要是后来才发现bug特别多，只好这么补救一下】  
> 背景MCU，奥创纪元之后，猎鹰、幻视和红女巫皆住到了复仇者大厦，二代蚁人Scott Lang暂住在Pym博士处 猎鹰不认识蚁人 以及鹰眼单身中。
> 
> 片段灭文法+OOC预警！

（1）  
复仇者大厦，公共休息室。

“Loki，你怎么一个人在这儿？我的朋友们呢？”刚从外面回来的Thor一走进来就觉得气氛不太对劲，只见Loki翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上，脸上挂着一副大仇得报的表情。

“啊哈，你回来的正好，来看看你的朋友们吧。”Loki托起一个扁扁的花盆，把里面的东西一一指给Thor看，“这个金红色的呢，是那个铁皮的矮子；这个长着翅膀的，是整天跟着队长的猎鹰；这个看起来特别想咬我一口的，是黑寡妇；这两个靠在一块儿的，是红女巫和幻视；哦，还有呢，这个红白蓝配色的——挺有意思的配色，对吧——是你们可敬的队长。只要是住在这大厦里的，人人都有份。”

此时，Thor一脸的错愕和Loki脸上的沾沾自喜形成了鲜明的对比。

“你是说……这些蚂蚁是托尼他们？”

“Bingo，你的智商似乎还没我想的那么低嘛，哥哥。”Loki咧了下嘴，“快和他们打个招呼吧。”

“可是，”Thor又看了一眼花盆，“你为什么要这么做？我们不是约定好了要和平共处么？”

“这可是你们自己造成的后果，你难道想不起来吗？算了，你的话肯定是想不起来的。给点提示吧，这个月的第一天是什么日子？”

“这个月是……四月，第一天……额……你是说四月一号吗？这一天有什么，额，特殊的吗？”Thor想到这个日期，恍然大悟，但出于某种特殊情况，他选择装傻。

Loki狠狠地瞪了自己的兄弟一眼，“你也太不会撒谎了，Thor，而且你也没必要继续瞒着我。中庭人的愚人节，对吧？”

Thor见瞒不过了，只好挠了挠头。

在四月到来之前，复仇者们就约定好了谁都不准向Loki透露哪怕一丁点儿的有关愚人节的事情，违者将不得不负责一个月的大厦厕所清洁工作。因为按照Loki那个性格，再加上愚人节这天开玩笑或是恶作剧都不需要理由的特点，他要是不在那天搞出点大新闻的话，是肯定不会罢休的。

在Loki作为复仇者的家属入住了复仇者大厦之后，三天一小闹五天一大闹已经成了家常便饭。相比较于Loki之前那些想要统治人类的大目标来说，他的野心最起码已经收敛了不少了。比如说把替他作了无数次担保的哥哥的发型变成爆炸头啦，把钢铁侠的盔甲配色全搞成绿金啦。

见Thor不做声，Loki哼了一声，“这是给试图瞒我的人的一点教训，愚蠢的蝼蚁。”

Thor自然不能由着Loki这么来。“Loki别再胡闹了，快把我的朋友们恢复原状。”他深金色的眉毛皱到了一块儿，下意识地加大了手握锤子的力道。

“也不是不可以，但你知道的，哥哥，我从来不做这种不平等的交易。你首先得付出点什么值得我考虑的东西，我才有可能满足你的要求，嗯？”Loki坐回他背后的单人沙发里，一脸尽是不怀好意的微笑。

Thor犹豫了一下，还是开了口，“你想要什么？”

“也没什么大不了的，也就是让纽约的中庭人都跪倒在我的脚下——”

“这个肯定不行！”Thor厉声喝道，他的锤子举到了腰间。

“那么把范围缩小一下，让你们这几个复仇者跪倒在我脚下——”

“那就更不行了！”他的锤子举到了胸前。

“那还有什么主意吗？”Loki瞥了一眼看起来气势汹汹的锤子，装作无辜地摊了摊手，“你倒是说来听听？”

Thor一听，举着锤子的手立刻松懈了下去，他又伸手抓了抓自己金色的头发，“呃……一个月的布丁？”

“两个街区外那家每天限量50个的招牌布丁加上大理石蛋糕再加上一杯低糖大杯卡布基诺。”Loki吐字快得像连珠炮，中间一个半拍的停顿都没有，“一个月，这可是你说的，亲爱的兄弟。”

Thor非常识相地合上了嘴。

在Loki低声念完了一串除了他估计没别人能听懂的咒语之后，几个复仇者才总算恢复了原型。

“哦啊，”Tony感觉自个儿的方位感还没彻底恢复过来，眼前还有点晕，“我还是头一回从这么个视角来看我的大厦，这感觉还挺奇怪的。”

“Thor，你加油。”按道理来说，这是句同情和安慰的语句，可是从黑寡妇的面部表情看来，那分明是一个大写的“我一点儿也不同情你”。

猎鹰看到身边的幻视悄悄把Wanda不知何时举起的手按了回去，止住了她要施展法术的动作，突然想起了什么，“我们中间……是不是缺了个人？”

“鹰眼在哪儿？”队长环视了一圈，大声问道。

“他今天好像是去执行神盾的临时任务了？”

Thor连忙上前拽住了Loki的开襟，“你刚刚的法术是针对了所有复仇者吗？”

“Well，是的。不过似乎出了点小问题，我施展恢复的法术时没有定位到鹰眼的位置。”

“什么？！”大家都急了。

“不过他没什么性命之忧，如果有的话，我自然会知道的。”

“所以鹰眼现在……”Tony试探性地问道。

“是只蚂蚁，对。祝你们早日找到他，我现在可要先去作个短期旅行了。”最后一个词的尾音还没消失，Loki就用他的魔法消失了，只留下一片空气。

复仇者们面面相觑，最后视线汇聚到了Thor身上。

“我这就动身去找Loki，我会把他找回来的！”

（2）  
让我们来换个视角吧，就在Clint瞄准好了目标即将把装载着麻醉剂的箭头射出去的那一个瞬间，Loki的恶作剧魔法“嘭——”地降临到了他的头上。

坏消息，鹰眼现在失去了与Coulson的联络。  
好消息，幸好Coulson以防万一准备了Plan B，所以目标人物还是被放倒了，行动小组快速地将其进行了转移。  
坏消息，鹰眼现在是一只蚂蚁。  
好消息，确切点儿说大概是个不坏的消息，作为一只蚂蚁，他背上有一对儿翅膀。

“Oh god damn it.”他在心里咒骂了一句。

在一名优秀的特工应具有的良好素质里，自然包括能够灵活应变各种突如其来意想不到的状况。但是现在这种处境实在是很难让Clint随机应变，没人看得见他，也就意味着没人能帮到他，他只能自己想办法。

总不能坐以待毙。

在短短几分钟的研究摸索之后，Clint就粗略地搞懂了要怎么借助背上的这对轻薄的小翅膀飞行。

他飞到一个特工的耳边去，试图让他注意到自己的存在。可那个专注于寻找鹰眼的特工显然没有在意到这个“鹰眼”，只是挥了挥手把这只弄得他有点儿痒的小虫子赶走了。

……为什么我偏偏变成了一只蚂蚁呢？Clint有些幽怨地想。他听着那个特工冲着通讯器那头报告着自己什么都没有看见，真是恨不得夺过来大喊“我在这！我在这！”但显然的，他现在连人的声音都发不出来。

看来只能回到复仇者大厦试试了，他想。

Clint扇动翅膀飞了起来，并朝着他记忆中大厦的方位飞去。然而他对方向也没什么把握，他连着换了好几次方向，到后来完全变成了漫无目的的兜圈子。

“我现在到底在哪儿啊？操他的纽约城高楼怎么这么多？到底哪栋是哪栋啊？我……”就在一瞬间，一种强大的信息素就像奔涌的潮水般猛烈地笼罩了他，斩钉截铁般地打断了他的抱怨，并以一种不容否决的意志在头脑里命令他赶往这种信息素的源头去。

Clint没有丝毫的反抗之力，即使他心里不愿意这么做，他的躯体还是遵循着他的生物本能，他只好稀里糊涂地就跟着信息素的指引来到了一栋看起来并无异样的老宅子上空。

Clint一路上多了两三个伴儿，个个都是长着翅膀的蚂蚁，但看起来似乎品种并不一样。有一只看起来似乎想和他说句话，可是Clint躲开了。他到底还是不太想承认自己现在是只蚂蚁的现实。

花园里的红色蔷薇开得正好，草坪也打理得很不错，凉伞的下面摆着两张木质的躺椅——可现在不是看别人院子的时候！他和那些蚂蚁一道儿拐了个弯，飞进了这栋房子的车库里。

一进到车库里，Clint就惊了。

一个戴着红色头盔、穿着紧身衣的……人。

“拇指姑娘”，这是他的第一个念头，但很快就被他摒弃掉了。其一，对于他，鹰眼，这样一个大老爷们儿来说，突然想起一个充满粉红色气息的童话故事实在是太不符合他的气质了；其二，这个紧身衣包裹下的人看起来不像是个女的，除非她胸特别平；其三，这个人简直比拇指姑娘还拇指姑娘，因为他的个子实在是太小了，比现在的他自己还矮上一些。

但这不是主要问题。

主要问题是，为什么他会被信息素吸引到这个鬼地方来？！

“拇指姑娘”对他们几个下达了任务，“嘿，朋友们，今天还是要麻烦你们载我一程啊。当然咯，我是不会亏待你们的，看到了吗那罐糖？所以——不如现在就出发？”

凭什么这个家伙能对我发号施令？Clint心里非常不平衡。不管是在神盾局，还是复仇者，能让他心悦诚服的人都只有那么寥寥几个，这个家伙又算怎么回事？

“拇指姑娘”说着，朝Clint走了过来，他一跃身想要骑上Clint的背部。

然后，Clint理所当然地、毫不留情地、动作迅速地，把这家伙从背上甩了下去。

被甩到地上的人犹犹豫豫地爬了起来，拍了拍身上的尘土，退后两步仔细打量了几番Clint。“新来的？可能你还不太明白我的准则。这样吧，一会儿我来找你。”然后拍了拍另外一只飞蚁的背，爬了上去。

先前想要和Clint说上话的那只蚂蚁又凑了过来，“哇哦，伙计，你可是我见过的第一只把Scott掀在地上的蚂蚁！!”

“Scott？你是说那个家伙？他是个人类吗？”

“可不是吗？Scott是我见过的最友善的人类了。不过他好像听不太懂我们的语言。哦对了伙计你叫什么？”

Clin还是头一回知道蚂蚁也有这么爱说话的，“Barton。”他挺敷衍地答道。

“Oh，cool name！我叫Euclid，Scott给我取的名字，你有机会的话真该见见Einstein，Edison和Galileo他们——”显然的，让Euclid再这么兴致勃勃地说上几个钟头都没问题，但那个“Scott”已经出发了，“伙计我真喜欢和你在一块儿，但恐怕现在我们没这个功夫。来吧我们跟着Scott去完成任务吧！”

看到Euclid眼睛里闪动的那种热诚，Clint一时间也想不出要怎么委婉而不失坚定地拒绝，或者说他的好奇心隐隐作祟，于是：“好吧。”

（3）  
复仇者大厦的休息室里俨然一片紧张的气息。

“复仇者卡片上的定位装置失效，Barton箭筒上的追踪设备也没有反应，这回这个麋鹿角居然来真的了”

“Coulson那边考察了现场也没有半点儿鹰眼的消息。我们要不要登个告示什么的？”Sam建议道。

Tony摊了摊手，“行，绝对没问题。然后我们就只要在这儿坐着，等一个小男孩儿跑过来按响我们的门铃，问：‘请问这只蚂蚁是鹰眼吗？’然后我们要怎么办？嗯？用这种常规办法找得到鹰眼就怪了，还有人有什么实用的建议吗？”

“额，如果我们去找个研究昆虫的专家呢？”Steve问道。

Tony的眼睛一下子亮了起来，“Friday，查找全国最优秀的昆虫专家，是时候出去拜访一下新朋友了。”

（4）  
Scott把装着电子元件的试管递给正在实验台上折腾着什么的Pym，“Pym博士，我有点不太明白的是，如果你要重新造一个一模一样的电子原件的话，顶多用个一刻钟。为什么还要我去跑一趟呢？”

Pym不太高兴地斜了一眼Scott，然后继续盯着实验台的仪器，“臭小子，你就不能体谅一下老年人吗？”

收获了这么一记眼刀，Scott也是有点自知之明的。直到现在，Pym都对他泡了自己的闺女耿耿于怀，即使他俩已经分手了也依然如此；不过换句话说回来，如果有哪个黄毛小子胆敢Scott眼皮底下骗走Cassie的心，他也不会有好脸色的。

“你还杵在这儿干嘛，还不该干什么就干什么去！”因为有多余的人在自己的实验室里，Pym挺不自在的，于是他挥挥手打算把Scott赶出实验室。

可还没等到Scott前脚还没跨出去呢，Pym又喊住了他，“等等，这个给你，”他向门口走了几步，把一个芯片递给了Scott。

“这是啥？”

“我把蚁人头盔里的通讯器升了个级，原本你和蚂蚁之间的沟通是单向的，现在它是双向的了。”

“这么说我可以和蚂蚁沟通了？谢了，伙计！”

“年轻人说话放尊重点！”Pym冲着那个一闪就消失的身影喊道。

一跨出实验室，Scott就迫不及待地用换上了新芯片。本来安静的屋子一下子变得热闹了起来，很多细碎的交谈声传入他的耳中——来自那些蚂蚁的。Scott索性按下了制服上的按钮，缩到数毫米大小，去进一步倾听这种细微的声音。

蚂蚁是种挺聪明的生物，它们有独立的思想，也有不同的情感，它们是值得信赖的伙伴，而蚂蚁们也是因为对于Scott的信任才会服从他的调派——当然也有一部分原因是有报酬啦。

当他走过一只或几只蚂蚁的身边的时候，他可以听到它们之间或是快乐或是严肃的交流，他甚至可以听到蚂蚁对他打招呼：“Hi ,Scott！”

Scott闻声，也对它们挥手致意。他早就想知道蚂蚁之间的交流了，如果不是因为他还有一个“问题户”需要尽快解决一下的话，他真的会停下来找只蚂蚁聊上几句。

所谓的“问题户”，自然指的就是那个把他摔下来的飞蚁了。它和Euclid正停在一块高出地面的石头上。

“你没弄懂我的意思，我再重复一遍好了。我，不是，一只，普通的，蚂蚁。”

“Barton你真幽默，你不是蚂蚁还能是什么？会飞的蚂蚁还不也是蚂蚁啊？”

“我真的不是蚂蚁！我原来是个人类！和那个什么叫Scott的蚂人一样的人类！”

“人类？”Euclid听起来非常困惑。

Scott顿时对这个自称是人类的蚂蚁产生了浓厚的兴趣，他看到它身上包裹着的巨大谜团，而那谜团等待着有人来解开。他忍不住清了清嗓子。“咳咳，”他爬上了这块石头站到了Euclid和Barton的中间，“首先我要纠正一下，我叫Scott，没错，但我不叫蚂人，我叫蚁人。”

“我又能发出人类的声音了吗？”“你怎么能听懂我们的语言了？”Clint和Euclid同时脱口而出，然后顿时陷入了一种不知名的尴尬，它们俩对视了一下。“你怎么可能是人类呢？我是说，你和Scott一点儿都不像。”

头盔下的Scott撇了撇嘴，“我现在的确能听懂你们的语言了，朋友们。还有Euclid，我那儿有块涂果酱的面包，不知道你有没有兴趣？”如果他想要弄清楚这个Barton的真实身份，他得先把Euclid支开才行；早先他听不懂Euclid说话的时候他就非常明显地感受到了这只蚂蚁自带的话唠气息，如果Euclid在旁边……话题肯定永远都绕不到Barton身上去。

Euclid到底是只蚂蚁，想不到那么多，一听到“果酱”“面包”，它的注意力就被彻底吸引走了。

看着Euclid展翅离开的背影，一脸计划通的Scott回头看向了剩下的Barton。

（5）  
“你有什么进展吗，Tony？”

“唔，去亚马逊考察了四次的Miss Wynett看起来很辣——”

“Tony！你应该记得我们现在最紧要的事情是找回鹰眼，把你那些花花公子的心思先收起来。”

“别这样，Cap，这只是句玩笑话，”Tony收回了脸上不正经的神色，“事实是，我找到的那些昆虫学家都对我们的处境措手无策，我们没办法锁定单只蚂蚁，而且现在还没有什么‘蚁语翻译器’，这就让我们对Barton寻找变得更加困难了。”

“真的没有办法吗……”

“普林斯特的Mr. Farris表示他宁愿帮我们找只濒临灭绝的亚种蠼螋来，当然了，这也只是说说。我觉得指不定他先找到蠼螋还是我们先找到鹰眼呢。”

“总之，我们不能失掉希望！Natasha，Thor那边有什么消息吗？”

“托你的福，根据Thor传过来的最后两条消息来看，他已经找到Loki了。”

Steve一皱眉头，发现事情没有那么简单，“但是——？”

“哦千万别是——”Tony感到一种强烈的无能为力，他忍不住用拇指和中指扶住了自己的鼻梁。

“邪神又把他和他哥绕进了点小麻烦里。等他们和矮人国度的首领达成协议大概就能回来了吧。”

Tony松下了一口气，“比我想的好多了。其他复仇者对此知情了吗？”

黑寡妇把资料页随意地甩在桌子上，“还没呢，等他们阻止了幻视下厨帮我们做晚饭，我再告诉他们。”

“这些破事还能更糟糕些么……”

（6）  
“这怎么可能！你是说你是鹰眼？！怎么可能！怎么可能！”Scott惊讶几乎要跳起来了。

听完这几个连续的“这怎么可能”，Clint反倒感觉安心多了，最起码这个人没觉得自己是在讲笑话。“我真的是鹰眼。但你也看到了，我靠着这一副蚂蚁的躯体完全证明不了。”

“我怎么能确定你不是一只异想天开想要骗取我的信任来做坏事的蚂蚁呢？或者你是Pym派来考察我日常工作有没有认真的？嗬，我才不会上当呢！我马上就能掘出你的隐藏身份了！”

Clint选择收回刚才有关“安心”的想法。这个人，听起来，非常的，不靠谱。“我真的是人类！”他又加重语调重复了一遍。

“正常的人类怎么会把自己弄成这一副，嗯，蚂蚁的样子？？”Scott也拔高了自己的音调。

“我不知道！肯定是雷神他弟搞的鬼！只有他才会这么无聊！”

“你不是说你不知道吗？”Scott的声音回到了平时的样子。这实际上是个测试，他并不确定Barton所言是否属实。

“见鬼！”

Scott用真诚的眼神看着对面的蚂蚁，“听着，我很想帮你，但是如果我不能确认你到底是不是鹰眼的话，我怎么——”

“不如这样吧。”Clint突然打断了他。

“怎样？”

“你带我去复仇者大厦，他们有什么办法把我变回来，那样你就能知道我是不是鹰眼了。”

其实话说到这里，Scott差不多已经相信了“蚂蚁Barton=鹰眼”这种奇怪的设定，毕竟没有哪个人会闲得无聊把自己整成蚂蚁，就算是图谋不轨想要潜入复仇者盗取机密的人也不至于。

但是新的问题出现了。

“我不能去复仇者大厦。”

“为什么？你不是那什么蚂人么？难道你靠你那能力做了什么坏事？”

“我是蚁人，蚁-人。我的上司警告我要和Stark离得远远儿的。”

“哇哦你的上司真明智，有机会的话我也想见见他。但现在是紧急情况，你正在做一件非常非常重要的事情，你上司总不会扣你一年的奖金吧。”

“这可不好说。”Scott耸了耸肩膀。按照Pym那个老科学家的思路，弄不好他会被直接赶出去，“净身出户”。

“你的上司要是真这样你干脆跳槽得了。”

“我还能到哪儿去？谁会愿意接收我？”

“复联啊。”Clint理所当然地说道。

“……你保证？”

五分钟后。

“这是曼哈顿的地图，看好了这一条是你飞行的路线，先向这里——”

“等等！让我跟上一下思路，我要这么飞过去？那你呢？”Clint从那张刚刚被Scott缩小了的地图上抬起头看向Scott。

“我骑在你背上咯，有问题吗？”Scott并没有察觉到异样，依然在地图上画着路线。

“No！我不想被任何人骑！我就算现在看起来是只蚂蚁，我的思维还是个人类！”Clint激动地挥舞起了右边的前肢。

“冷静，伙计。要是你不愿意的话，我就把Euclid叫来好了，它的话肯定没意见。”

“别叫Euclid来！”Clint把他左边的前肢也挥舞了起来。

“别这么见外，Euclid是有点黏人，但这是因为它喜欢你啊。”

“如果Euclid在我觉得明年这个时候我都回不去！！”

“实际上一只蚂蚁活不到这么久……”

“哦……”经过一番激烈的思想斗争，在选择忍受一时之辱还是永无休止的唠叨之间，Clint依然地选择了牺牲小我，落得耳根清净的前者，“你要是敢把这件事情说出去的话，你睡着的时候绝对会被我当成箭靶子的。”

“我还有最后一个问题，”Scott一幅得寸进尺的样子，“你叫什么？”

“你不是已经知道了么，Barton，你要是想的话叫我鹰眼也行。”Clint没弄明白蚁人什么意思。

“但是叫名字不是显得更亲切些嘛？Scott啊，Hank啊，Hope啊，这么称呼起来更像朋友嘛；我们是朋友吧？”

“谁和你是朋友了……”Clint腹诽，尽管他有些不情愿，但为了赢得Scott的信任，区区一个名字也不算什么，“Clint.”

（7）  
复仇者们又聚到了休息室里，这已经是鹰眼不之所踪的第十八个小时了，而他们仍旧没有一点头绪。

“要是我们当初没有瞒着Loki愚人节的事情……”尽管Wanda的超能力来自于Loki——的权杖，两个人的交集其实也并不是很多。再说了，Loki那些恶趣味的小把戏基本上也不会针对她和幻视——众所周知，这两个人的能力跟开挂没什么区别，Loki搞不好会自食其果。所以当其他复仇者义正言辞地签订“愚人节保密条约”的时候，她只是随大流地签上了自己的名字。

“那样也不见得会对我们现在的处境有什么帮助的，相信我，Wanda。”黑寡妇拍了拍她的肩膀神情严肃地说。

“没有最糟，只有更糟。”Tony赞同地点点头，“那个邪神什么都做的出来。你想想看，如果愚人节那天早上醒来你发现你变了个性别的话。”说着，他眼角余光快速地瞥向了端坐一旁的队长，“你会怎么想？”

Wanda自然没错过Tony这个“不经意”的小动作，把好奇的目光投向了Steve。Steve隐隐觉得这话题再发展下去可能就要偏离出发点了，于是赶紧发了话。“已经结束的事情就别再提了，现在的问题才是最重要的……”

Sam没认真听他们的对话，他只是默默地看着桌子上一碟看起来挺香甜的饼干。他们用了“一点”办法委婉地阻止了幻视在厨房里做千层面，但天意弄人的是，幻视低头的时候正好看到从橱柜的缝隙夹了本书，抽出来一看——《烘焙食谱大全》。

这种书如果不是鹰眼的私藏，就是Loki故意放在这个地方故意要幻视发现的。或者结合一下，Loki偷了鹰眼的私藏来间接性地达到祸患所有复联成员肠胃的阴险目的。可怕。

但Sam最担心的不是这个。刚刚在厨房里，他实在抵挡不住幻视的盛情，在红女巫同情的注视下成为了这碟饼干的第一个实验品。基督耶稣啊，看在他一直以来都有认真做礼拜的份上，别让他像上次一样连着腹泻三天了……

“Sir？有一位Mr.Lang正在外面请求见复仇者一面。”Friday清丽的女声打断了众人。

“他之前有预约过吗？你们有谁听说过这个人吗？”

“Sir，他说他把鹰眼带来了。”

“什……什么？！”

（8）  
Clint觉得自己真傻，真的，他单是知道Euclid一级黏人，如果一路上他在边上，他的耳朵会被烦出茧子；他不知道Scott原来也好不到哪儿去。从出发到现在，Scott一直都在花式秀自己的闺女Cassie还有他那些蚂蚁小伙伴。

“你怎么不说话呢，Clint？”讲了半天单口相声的Scott Lang终于忍不住要和自己唯一的听众进行互动了，一个人实在是有点无聊，就像自言自语一样。

你想让我讲什么？我又没有闺女。诚心欺负单身狗是吧？Clint多想在这个时候做个高空转体啊，就像Sam用他那对机械翼在空中飞行时那样。（Clint完全没有羡慕的意思，没有。）但他不太确定他能不能这么做，万一那对轻薄的小翅膀支持不了这种动作，他很可能就这么掉下去——但蚁人肯定比他早几秒钟掉下去——所以在某种意义上，他的目的也算是达成了。

“没事儿Scott，你继续说好了，我听着就行。”

鹰眼真闷。Scott想，难道复联里的家伙都是这个样子？他们都没有闲聊什么的吗？

——“这是你的任务。”  
——“我知道了，我会完成的。”  
——“这是你的饭。”  
——“明天继续工作。”

Scott简单地想象了一下场景对话，感到一阵不寒而栗。Clint之前提出的加入复仇者的邀请果然还是应该再思考思考。

“你有女朋友吗，Clint？”Scott不太死心地想要把Clint拉进话题。

听到这个问题的Clint被直白地戳了痛处。Tony身后有Pepper，Vision在追Wanda，队长且不说（但只要队长想，两三打的神盾女探员都很愿意和队长去约会），连Sam都在最近找了个女朋友。他愤愤地偏了偏头，哼哼似地说了声“没有”。

但这一小小的偏头造成的后果很严重，“小心！！”

Clint急中生智拐了方向，转了一个大弯，这才避开了眼前的障碍物。

“我们差点就撞上那架遥控的无人机了！干得好！你救了我们！”Scott的心刚刚几乎蹦到了嗓子眼，现在都还能听到它咚咚的跳动声。

“呃……”Clint也吓得不轻，在现在的他眼里，一台普通无人机大得好像航空母舰。

“——所以你没有女朋友？”

“该死的，你为什么要执着于这个问题？我是个单身到死的弓箭手，你满意了？你们这些有伴而且天天都能对着公众大摆pose的人就不能考虑一下我的感受吗？”

被吼了一通的Scott不由得眨了眨眼睛，“伙计，淡定。我能理解你，但我们俩迟早都能脱单的。”

“哦你说的倒好听——等等……你……脱单？”Clint在脑海里迅速地找着合适的措辞，“你和Cassie她妈妈闹翻了？”他从Scott开始秀闺女开始就一直默认对方是个家庭幸福精力充沛的家伙，丝毫没看出对方原来也是个单身汉。

“Well，Maggie在我蹲监狱后没多久就和我离婚  
了，她带着Cassie找了个警察开始新生活。那个伙计肯定比我好多了，我想。”Scott耸了耸肩。

“真遗憾……不过你犯了什么事？”

“你知道的，Clint，每个人都总有那么点黑历史。我拿到我的硕士证书之后到处投简历，但没有哪家企业愿意录用我，所以我就做了些偷盗的事情来维持生计。干这一行整天都提心吊胆的，生怕哪天在阴沟里翻船了。干最后一票的时候我们被警察埋伏了，oops——”S  
做个好人。Clint在内心默默地重复了一遍。他加入神盾多少也是想要找个机会来弥补那些他过去做的错事。这是他的第二次机会，人人都应当拥有自己的第二次机会。

“你知道么，我也有过像你那样不光彩的过去。”Clint说，“但我做的事情可比你厉害多了。”

“Really？Try me.”

在随后的十分钟里，两个人的话题甚至跑到了纽约的披萨店哪家最好和Tony Stark平时的皮鞋有多高的鞋跟。

“安东尼奥家的披萨只是给游客吃的。有机会的话我得带你去试试真正的披萨。”  
【注：我承认我照搬了部分台词……】

“Tony Stark的鞋跟如果没有六厘米，我把我名字倒着写而且一个月都不碰甜饼干。”

“Stark在媒体上曝光的那些新闻里看起来挺高的啊？不至于吧？”

“你不懂的，Scott，我们只是不戳穿他而已。”

“也许我们应该出去喝一杯，Clint。我是说等你变回来之后，蚂蚁可喝不了酒。”

Clint忽然忧心了起来，“我觉得应该可以。”如果他变不回来，如果这件事的始作俑者不是Loki，那他要怎么办？真的要像Euclid那样过完蚂蚁短暂的一生？或许他应该先把这些顾虑先抛到脑后去，复仇者无所不能，对吧？

Scott打断了Clint的“头脑风暴”，“看，我们到了。”

（9）  
“你是谁？”Tony可没想到这个造访者会穿着一身奇怪的制服，手里还拎着一个奇怪的头盔。

“Scott Lang，你好，Mr.Stark——OMG！你是美国队长！哇你的盾牌和制服真的像电视上那么帅！我的意思是你本人也很帅，当然！”

“Mr.Lang……”

“以及你是黑寡妇！我很——”Scott差点就要激动地跑过去和Natasha握手了，但是被她冰冷而富含攻击性的眼神吓了回来，“我很佩服你的体术。天哪还有猎鹰、幻视和红女巫！我真的见到了这些复仇者！我不是在做梦吧！”

“Mr.Lang！”Tony忍不住调高了音量。一方面是因为这个家伙似乎进了大厦之后就忘记了他进来的目的；一方面是因为他自己居然被忽视了！以前难道不是所有人看到自己的时候都会兴奋地尖叫的吗？为什么这个Lang看到自己毫无反应就好像见到的只不过是个路人甲一样？

“哦哦抱歉，”Scott歉意地笑了笑，“我把鹰眼带来了。”

“哪儿？”Wanda调整了下自己，时刻准备着读这个陌生人的心，万一这个人只是在瞎编乱造，实则不怀好心的话。

“Clint在我的肩上呢。Clint？”

听到“Clint”的时候，Natasha的眉毛不被察觉地挑了挑。其实不光是她，Tony和Steve也悄悄地交换了一个眼神。

“你能证明吗？”Sam抱着手臂问道。

“当然了，我能让他亲自告诉你们发生了什么。只要有这个芯片。”Scott把头盔里的芯片拔了出来，递给了Tony，“只要有这个芯片，你们就能知道他在说什么了。”

Tony迟疑着接过了芯片，“不是病毒吧？”

“我保证，真的，相信我吧。”

Tony把芯片接到了离他最近的一个屏幕上，输入了管理员语音指令。就在他输完指令后，屏幕瞬间变成了一片漆黑。

“你！”Tony愤怒地指着Scott，后者则一脸懵逼。

“Scott Lang！”这回可不是哪个复仇者，而是电脑传出来的了，而这个声音Scott再熟悉不过了，“我警告过你不要和那个Stark混到一起去了！我告诉你，你就别回来了！但制服，你得在三个小时内寄回来！”

“Pym？”Tony也听出了声音的主人。

“还有，Anthony Stark！我不知道你是用什么办法把Scott拐到你那个破大厦去的！但我们俩的帐还没算完！你记着！”Pym声嘶力竭的怒吼久久地飘荡在复仇者大厦里，大家都面面相觑。

“伙计，你怎么不早说你是Pym那儿来的人……”

“我怎么知道你和他有这么大的过节啊……”Scott皱起了眉头，“我还是第一次见到他这么发火。恕我直言，我觉得他对你的意见比对我的还严重。等等，你该不会是……”

“哦好吧，我用一周时间甩了Hope Pym，行了吧？”像Tony Stark这样事业情场双双得意的人说出这句话的时候还是挺有底气的，但接下来的半句话就有点心虚了，“所以Pym那个老头子对我这么生气。”

“YOU DID？YOU DID？！”此刻Scott的面部表情非常丰富，有一部分是惊愕“Hope？一周？认真的？就一周？”，有一部分是怜悯“Pym绝对不会放过你这个辜负了他女儿的人的”，还有一部分是“Clint还没变回来呢我就要把制服送回去这可怎么办？”

而这时候的Clint，站在蚁人的肩膀上，郁闷觉得自己被复仇者们遗忘了。

Steve赶紧站了出来，“Tony，你能破解一下Pym博士设置的密码吗？这很重要。”

“好吧，”Tony无奈地摊了摊手，他重新启动了大厦的程序，恢复了各个终端的运行，“破解Pym的技术可能要用上我一点时间；Pym可不是Justin Hammer那样的傻子，我在MIT的时候还问过他几次问题呢。”说着，他便走出了会客厅。

Steve继续发号施令，“黑寡妇，你继续保持和Thor的联络，让他们俩尽快回来；还有你，Scott？”

Scott刚刚抱着姑且一试的心理把芯片插回了头盔里，惊喜地发现芯片的功能依然良好，他听到队长叫他的名字便抬起了头。

“那个芯片……”队长不太确定地问道。

“谢天谢地，Pym没有把它直接销毁，它还能用。虽然Pym看起来脾气挺暴躁，但心里还是挺善良的。”这是大实话，Scott和Pym认识的这段时间虽然不长，但足以让他了解对方是个什么样的人了。

“那就好。听着，我们可能需要你先留在这里一阵子，等到鹰眼变回来。呃，我们对蚂蚁的了解大概都不如你的多，你能暂时照顾一下Barton吗？”

Scott听到Clint暗暗地说了声“操”，意义不明的一声“操”。“我非常乐意！但是Pym博士那边，我要怎么，额，交代？”

“我有个建议，”Tony不知道从哪儿又冒了出来，“如果有什么能够对付一个老年人的话，那一定是另一个老年人。Cap，我觉得你一定可以和Pym谈得来，是吧？”

Steve很想反驳回去，但大家都看着他，看起来似乎都接受了Tony的那套理论。“F-ine.” 

（10）  
Scott基本已经得到了复仇者们的信任，说起来，还是要归结于Pym。Tony是这么说的：“虽然Pym和我过不去，但他还不至于落到‘复仇者敌人’的名单里。如果Pym决意要当个坏人的话，那绝对比我们之前应对的那些反派难搞得多了。而且他这人警惕性很高，既然Scott能被Pym所信任，那么我们也理应可以相信他。”

复仇者们非常体贴地在鹰眼原来的房间边上给Scott腾出了一间空的屋子。Sam和Wanda顺便带领他转了一下大厦的主要楼层。

关于现在的蚂蚁Clint应该住在哪儿的问题，Sam好心地提出他曾经给他侄子买过一套养蚂蚁的设备，可以再买一套给鹰眼。

Clint对此完全不买账，他在Scott笑盈盈地打算接受这条建议时狠狠地咬了一口Scott的手（效果显然微乎其微，因为Clint并不是那种以强大咬合力为武器的蚁类），并强行找了个新理由来威胁Scott（“我去告诉……额，告诉你闺女你以前做的混账事儿！”）

Scott微微皱起了眉头，他听起来严肃了来，“但你总不能就这么住回你的房间里啊，万一半夜里你被吹进来的一阵风又刮走了呢？”

“被刮走？你认真的吗？复仇者大厦又不是漏风的危房。再说了就算我被刮走，那也是我自己的事。”Clint满不在乎地说道。

“但是Clint，我得对你负责任啊！这是我的职责。”

站在一旁的猎鹰和红女巫一脸不明觉厉。他们不知道鹰眼究竟说了什么，但不得不说Scott说的那几句话挺让人浮想联翩的。

Clint很不高兴，不管是队长让Scott照顾他这件事还是Scott觉得他一个人，不对，是一只蚁，应付不了生活这件事，弄得他好像变成了一个整天要别人照料的残障一样。不管他现在是什么样，他都是鹰眼啊！“你干脆把我装一试管里，然后放在实验室里得了！这样我就不会被吹走也不会被压死了！”他赌气地说。

明明是气话，Scott却当真了。他重新看向对面的两人，“我和Clint达成了协议，他说他愿意待在实验室试管里。”

“哦——”，Wanda可没想到鹰眼会“提出”这样的要求，“哪个实验室？”

Wanda偏头想了想，“钢铁侠的实验室似乎不太安全，你知道的，他总是在捣鼓一些比较危险的发明；Banner博士的实验室现在还封在那里，我觉得还是不要碰比较好。”他征求意见似地看了一眼Wanda，“大厦里好像还有一个备用的实验室……我记得你也算个搞研究的？你不如去申请一下，Scott，我觉得Stark会同意的。”

Clint还没来得及骂Scott故意听话听一半，Scott就把头盔摘了下来，Clint只好愤愤地话咽了回去。Scott Lang，你完蛋了，他恨恨地想。

（11）  
Steve有些不安地站在Pym家的栅栏门外。

他回头看了看幻视，幻视对他微微一颔首，于是他沉下一口气，转头按下了电铃。

“谁？”

“你好，Pym博士，我们是复仇者——”“咔”

对方就这么挂了，队长不免有些难堪。“Pym博士可能确实不太待见我们。”幻视说。他跟着队长，纯粹是因为Tony说了一句“Pym喜欢老实人”，所以队长就顺水推舟地拉他一块来了。

正当着幻视说话的时候，花园里的割草机慢悠悠地朝着门口开了过来，上面贴着一张白纸，用醒目无比的红色大字写着：“和Tony Stark有关系的人从哪儿来就滚到哪儿去”，以及三个更大的惊叹号。

果然还是Stark的锅。

Steve Rogers，堂堂美国队长，自然不能被这几行字吓跑，况且Scott也说了，Pym博士虽然看起来暴躁，心地还是柔软的。他毅然地又按响了电铃。

“我警告过你们了，你们再不走我就让私人保安来赶你们了！”

“Pym博士，我们是为了蚁人制服来的，我们没有恶意。”

“哈，制服？如果你们是来送还制服的，那把它放在门口；如果没有，就滚蛋。”

“我们希望你晚一些再收回制服，因为我们中的——”

“我才不管谁谁出事儿了呢，你们还是赶紧滚吧！”

“Pym博士，我们……这是什么东西？”

Steve的眼前突然出现了五六只像大型犬类那么大的蚂蚁，以及不计其数的普通蚂蚁，它们并不主动攻击，而是像牧人赶羊似地把Steve和Vision往远处撵。Steve下意识地想用盾牌来挡住大蚂蚁，但是小蚂蚁实在是太多了，这边挡住了，那边还会补上一波。

无奈之下，Steve和Vision只好暂时撤退，回到了车上商议对策。

“Pym如果还是用蚂蚁来赶我们走的话，我们连靠近他的门都难。”Vision分析了蚂蚁数量和他们目前与栅栏的距离后说道。

“我们不能硬闯，一定有别的什么办法的。Pym博士的女儿是叫Hope Pym吗？”Steve突然灵光一闪，“我想起来我在哪儿听到过这个名字了。”

他赶紧掏出了Stark Phone，拨通了电话。“Potts小姐？是这样的……”

十分钟后。

栅栏门打开了，Pym拄着他的拐杖走到门口，一脸不情愿地看着队长和幻视。“你们居然想到要找我女儿，”他用拐杖戳了戳地，“亏你们想得出来。”

他刚刚接到了Hope的电话，Hope对自己父亲一再干涉自己情感关系的行为表达了谴责。“我不是以前的小女孩儿了，Dad，就算有人伤了我的心，那最生气的人也应该是我，你没必要把他当成世仇；我知道你关心我，Dad，但这些事情应该轮到我自己做主了。所以让美国队长把他的请求说完吧，Daddy？”Pym说不过女儿，只好照着她说的做了。

Steve歉意地笑了笑，“但是我们真的需要您的帮助。”

“得了！”Pym在听了队长三分钟的大道理后，放弃式地挥了挥手，“让Lang那个小子把制服留着吧，反正我该教他的都已经教了，他要怎么把他的能力用好就让他自己做主吧。”

Steve在心里暗暗比了个胜利的v字。

（12）  
如果可以的话，Natasha真想现在就把那个阿斯嘉德人和他的弟弟拽回来，不管他们是惹了什么麻烦。

说真的，她觉得Loki不把鹰眼变回来是成心的，凭他的法力，附着他魔法的鹰眼就算被风卷走了，他也能够准确定位到才对。他估计一开始就是冲着能让复仇者们手足无措的同时，自己在外面自在逍遥的目的来的。

这样的把戏他永远也玩不烂。

幸好这次她从Thor那边得来的消息比较乐观，大概是以前和Thor交好的一个神乐意前去帮他们调解矛盾，很快他们就能回来了。否则Natasha真的会忍不住往雷神和邪神那两张投影出来的脸上各来上一枪。

她从屋子里走出来，停下脚步想了想，觉得先去看看钢铁侠的进展如何。

Natasha被Friday放进了Stark的实验室，还没等她说半个音节，就被Tony一个“别说话”的手势拦住了。如果Tony Stark正专心致志地搞着他的研究的话，那么不管是谁，最好都不要去打搅他（当然了，除了Pepper，队长还有Dummy），她习以为常地抱臂站在一边，等着Tony重新抬起头来。

“完成！”Tony如释重负地长抒了一口气，并喝掉了把杯子里的最后一口咖啡，“Pym设的密码就算再复杂对我来说也只是一个小小的坎儿。Friday，告诉大家他们可以和鹰眼说——”

“且慢！”黑寡妇连忙拦住了Tony，“先别把这件事告诉大家。”

“为啥？”Tony不解地扭过头。

“Stark，你难道不觉得Lang有些，你懂的，和Barton之间的关系？”

即使Natasha已经把所有的直接描述词都略过了，Tony还是心领神会。“我懂你说的什么意思，老实说我也觉得有他俩那么一点，Well，那啥。”

Natasha点了点头，“所以我在想，我们可以在Scott不知情的情况下听一听他们之间的对话，说不定就能知道他俩的关系发展到哪一步了。”

Tony表示赞同，他在虚拟屏幕上点了几下，然后把一只内嵌式耳机递给了黑寡妇，“就看你的了。”他递完之后又迅速地把一碟饼干交到了她的手上，“帮个忙把这些幻视做的饼干销毁掉吧！我知道这对你来说轻而易举，对吧？”

Natasha非常嫌弃地看了一眼Tony，“你又欠我一次。”

（13）  
“你太多管闲事了，Scott Lang！”Clint站在试管外面的实验台上喊道，“记得一开始我要你带我来大厦，我已经到了大厦了，那好，你的使命已经完成了，你该干什么就干什么去，就算你现在飞奔要回去给Pym赔礼道歉把你宝贵的工作再求回来，我也没有半点异议，我绝对不拦你。”

Scott停下了对这个崭新实验室的激动打量，叹了口气，他按下按钮缩小了自己，好让自己和Clint能够站在同一个高度说话，“我没有要回去的意思，Clint，我很愿意留下来。”

“哦，留下来？”Clint的话里带上了点嘲讽的意味，“就因为你一直特别崇拜的美国队长让你留下来照顾我这个‘九级残废’？谢谢，我没那么容易死。老天给我了狗屎一样的好运，布达佩斯，维也纳，刚果，伯明翰，每一次我都差点以为我要死在那儿了，或许连个尸体都运不回老家，可最后每一次我都活生生地回到了美利坚的土地上。”

面罩背后的Scott神情稍稍低落了些，他隔着皮质的手套无意识地搓了搓手，“我没这么觉得，我觉得你很厉害，鹰眼。”

“对对对，鹰眼是很厉害，但是和钢铁侠美国队长这样的超级大英雄比起来根本就不算个啥。”Clint阴阳怪气地模仿着一个月前电视上被采访的某个路人的语调。

“不，我认真的。复仇者不存在谁更厉害谁更弱鸡，你们都是在冒着死亡的危险保护其他所有人的安全。我大概永远都做不到像你这样，所以不存在你连自己都保护不好的问题。”

“哇哦，”Clint听过很多次夸赞他箭术的褒奖，但听到有人说自己不如他还是头一遭，“既然如此，你就更应该留我一个了；你回去找你的宝贝女儿Cassie，我则在这儿等着Loki回来然后揍他一顿。”

Scott欲言又止，任Clint讲了下去。“听着，伙计，对于你肯相信我并把我带回来这件事上，我非常感谢你，而且我欠你一个很大很大的人情，”说这话的时候，Clint头上的触角前后抖动着，“我是个讲信用的人，你放心，这笔人情我是一定会想办法找机会偿还的。如果你遇上了什么难以解决的麻烦——只要不是”

Scott又叹了口气，“你还是没懂我的意思，Clint。就算没有队长，我也会留下来照顾你的。”

Clint有点没明白Scott在说什么，或者说，他不太确定Scott说的是不是他想的意思，正待他要追问，却听到有人在附近。

（14）  
Natasha差不多在Clint提及“九级残障”的时候就轻手轻脚地来到了实验室外头。不知道为什么，她总是能听到鹰眼自怨自艾的抱怨，就好像有个无聊的人故意要让他这么做一样。她事先已经和Friday说好了，所以并没有触发实验室的提示。

她发挥她最擅长的监听技巧，默默地听着里面Scott和Clint的对话。

其实复仇者内部并不像Clint想的那么“虐待单身狗”，反之，他们私下里甚至还有一条协议是关于“帮助Clint脱单”，排在“减少Tony在大厦里开派对的频率”与“别在Natasha和Wanda过女生之夜时打扰她们”之间。

问题是Clint近来战果都不佳，好不容易钓上了一个单身的辣妹，又总是被不识时务的反派给搅黄了。

“也许你下次可以试着探索一下对同性的兴趣，伙计。”Sam曾经开玩笑地拍拍Clint的肩。

Clint也笑着锤回去，“要是真的有同性喜欢我我就考虑考虑好了哈哈哈哈……”

Natasha回想起当时Clint说话时满不在乎的神情，同情地摇了摇头。不过看在他们俩这么久的交情，她肯定会支持他的选择的。

“就算没有队长，我也会留下来照顾你的。”她听到Scott说。我日，Natasha的内心默默地骂了一句，不管这句话是不是发自Scott真心，如果有人要说这两个人什么关系都没有，她一定会用大腿把他绞昏过去。

然而她刚刚一激动，脚底在地上发出了些摩擦的声音。所谓最好的防御是进攻，Natasha迅速装作是刚刚从走廊另一头走过来的样子，然后假装漫无目的地把头探进实验室里张望，并询问道：“蚁人？你在这里吗？”

Scott连忙恢复了原来的大小，揭开了面罩，对黑寡妇挥了挥手，“嗨，额，你瞧，我正在熟悉这个实验室。大厦里的实验室设备非常齐全，我真不知道该怎么感谢你们。”

“鹰眼也在这里吗？”Natasha摆出一幅好奇的表情，虽然她刚刚就已经声音的方位推断出两个人刚才的位置了。

“Well，他在这儿。”Scott指了指实验台，“他在这里一定很安全。Clint，对黑寡妇说‘嗨’——好吧他现在可能还不能这么说。”

Natasha非常确定刚才Clint愤愤地骂了Scott一句“asshole”。

“Scott？我能和你到外面说句话嘛？”Natasha问道。她决定在两人背后稍稍助推一把。

“当然可以。”Scott走出去的时候带上了门，“有什么事？”Clint扇了扇翅膀飞到了门上面，想知道这两个人要说点什么，可是什么也听不到——Friday刚刚把实验室的外壁设置成了绝对隔音。

“Lang，你可能不知道，鹰眼和才认识没两天的人一般都是以姓氏称呼的，就连在酒吧里和人调情也是用的化名。”Natasha挑了挑眉毛，希望对方能够理解她的暗示，“我看你和Clint好像已经打成一片了？”

“唔，我们俩很聊得来。这说明我和他还真的挺投缘的不是吗？ ”然而Scott似乎并没有发觉到什么。

这些男人的理解能力原来都这么差的么？Natasha在心里鄙视了一下他们，“我觉得你们俩的关系一定能够发展得很好的。”

“谢谢！我也是这么想的！”Scott的脸上露出了微笑，这让黑寡妇开始怀疑他刚才是不是在装傻了。

“这是什么？”Natasha顺着Scott的目光看去，发现他看的正是那碟子饼干。“我能拿一块儿吗？”他期待地问道。

“事实上……呃……这是幻视做的饼干，可能不……算了你都拿去吧！”黑寡妇犹豫了一下要不要告诉他真相，但是看到Scott已经伸向盘子的手的时候，她又不是很想说破了。据猎鹰说，幻视这次的手艺已经长进了许多了，说不定吃了也没事儿。

Scott欣喜地接过碟子后又和黑寡妇闲扯了几句便回到了实验室里。“Clint，要来点饼干嘛？”

（15）  
接下来的事情就很简单了。

没过多久，Loki就像是被拎着后颈的猫一样被Thor拎着领子走进了大厦。大家也都汇集在了整件事开始的地方——休息室。Thor用他隆隆的声音说道：“给吾友带来麻烦了！”

“幸好你们回来了。”Natasha在“幸好”上面加了个重音，Sam则在“你们”上面加了个重音。谁知道他们都有着什么心思呢。

只有Tony非常恰当地抓住了重点。“Loki，快把鹰眼变回来，把这件事彻底解决了吧！”

Loki扑腾了几下，“你先把我放下来，蠢大个！”待到雷神把他的领子松开，Loki又恢复了原来的那副臭脸，他慢条斯理地理了理自己的衣冠，又拍了拍身上的灰尘，这才不太情愿地喃喃地念了咒语。

一道绿光闪过后，一切都恢复了原样。原先蚂蚁形态的Clint所在的地方站了一个大活人。

Clint的眼前一片天旋地转，但他还是伸手组织了要来扶他的Scott，“别动！让我自己来！嗯……我总算变回来了？”

“欢迎回来，鹰眼！”Wanda对他挥了挥手。

“咳，当只蚂蚁还真不容易。”怎么说Clint变成蚂蚁的时间也比其他人的长，'这段经历还是挺值得吹嘘的。

“得了吧你，你不是挺讨厌当蚂蚁的吗？”Tony刚刚从黑寡妇那里了解了她所听到的对话，结果一不小心地就说漏了嘴。

“啥？我什么时候说的？”

Tony连忙改口，“啊啊啊，我是说，我们今天晚上开个小派对来庆祝一下怎么样？”

“现在你们这群愚蠢的凡人总该满意了吧？”Loki一脸嫌弃地说，“Thor，别忘了你还欠我一个月的布丁！”

接下来的一个月……一整个月……他接下来都要每天早起赶在排队的大军之前，不能睡到自然醒了，Thor难过地皱起了眉毛。

“至于你，蚁人，”Steve离开包围着Clint的人群，走向了角落里的Scott，后者的脸上浮现出一种落寞，“你接下来要怎么办？你是打算回到Pym身边去还是留下来？”

“真好啊。”Scott似乎没听见Steve在说什么，他目不转睛地看着庆祝Clint归来的人群还有被包围着的那个。

“什么？”Steve一脸不解。

“生活在这里真好。”Scott挪开了视线，微笑着说道，“我很愿意留下来。”

“那么，”Steve伸出了右手，“欢迎加入复仇者。”

END  
彩蛋：  
Clint后来拉肚子了，sad。“怎么变回来之前和变回来之后这饼干的味道就变了呢？！”

（13）  
“你太多管闲事了，Scott Lang！”Clint站在试管外面的实验台上喊道，“记得一开始我要你带我来大厦，我已经到了大厦了，那好，你的使命已经完成了，你该干什么就干什么去，就算你现在飞奔要回去给Pym赔礼道歉把你宝贵的工作再求回来，我也没有半点异议，我绝对不拦你。”

Scott停下了对这个崭新实验室的激动打量，叹了口气，他按下按钮缩小了自己，好让自己和Clint能够站在同一个高度说话，“我没有要回去的意思，Clint，我很愿意留下来。”

“哦，留下来？”Clint的话里带上了点嘲讽的意味，“就因为你一直特别崇拜的美国队长让你留下来照顾我这个‘九级残废’？谢谢，我没那么容易死。老天给我了狗屎一样的好运，布达佩斯，维也纳，刚果，伯明翰，每一次我都差点以为我要死在那儿了，或许连个尸体都运不回老家，可最后每一次我都活生生地回到了美利坚的土地上。”

面罩背后的Scott神情稍稍低落了些，他隔着皮质的手套无意识地搓了搓手，“我没这么觉得，我觉得你很厉害，鹰眼。”

“对对对，鹰眼是很厉害，但是和钢铁侠美国队长这样的超级大英雄比起来根本就不算个啥。”Clint阴阳怪气地模仿着一个月前电视上被采访的某个路人的语调。

“不，我认真的。复仇者不存在谁更厉害谁更弱鸡，你们都是在冒着死亡的危险保护其他所有人的安全。我大概永远都做不到像你这样，所以不存在你连自己都保护不好的问题。”

“哇哦，”Clint听过很多次夸赞他箭术的褒奖，但听到有人说自己不如他还是头一遭，“既然如此，你就更应该留我一个了；你回去找你的宝贝女儿Cassie，我则在这儿等着Loki回来然后揍他一顿。”

Scott欲言又止，任Clint讲了下去。“听着，伙计，对于你肯相信我并把我带回来这件事上，我非常感谢你，而且我欠你一个很大很大的人情，”说这话的时候，Clint头上的触角前后抖动着，“我是个讲信用的人，你放心，这笔人情我是一定会想办法找机会偿还的。如果你遇上了什么难以解决的麻烦——只要不是”

Scott又叹了口气，“你还是没懂我的意思，Clint。就算没有队长，我也会留下来照顾你的。”

Clint有点没明白Scott在说什么，或者说，他不太确定Scott说的是不是他想的意思，正待他要追问，却听到有人在附近。

（14）  
Natasha差不多在Clint提及“九级残障”的时候就轻手轻脚地来到了实验室外头。不知道为什么，她总是能听到鹰眼自怨自艾的抱怨，就好像有个无聊的人故意要让他这么做一样。她事先已经和Friday说好了，所以并没有触发实验室的提示。

她发挥她最擅长的监听技巧，默默地听着里面Scott和Clint的对话。

其实复仇者内部并不像Clint想的那么“虐待单身狗”，反之，他们私下里甚至还有一条协议是关于“帮助Clint脱单”，排在“减少Tony在大厦里开派对的频率”与“别在Natasha和Wanda过女生之夜时打扰她们”之间。

问题是Clint近来战果都不佳，好不容易钓上了一个单身的辣妹，又总是被不识时务的反派给搅黄了。

“也许你下次可以试着探索一下对同性的兴趣，伙计。”Sam曾经开玩笑地拍拍Clint的肩。

Clint也笑着锤回去，“要是真的有同性喜欢我我就考虑考虑好了哈哈哈哈……”

Natasha回想起当时Clint说话时满不在乎的神情，同情地摇了摇头。不过看在他们俩这么久的交情，她肯定会支持他的选择的。

“就算没有队长，我也会留下来照顾你的。”她听到Scott说。我日，Natasha的内心默默地骂了一句，不管这句话是不是发自Scott真心，如果有人要说这两个人什么关系都没有，她一定会用大腿把他绞昏过去。

然而她刚刚一激动，脚底在地上发出了些摩擦的声音。所谓最好的防御是进攻，Natasha迅速装作是刚刚从走廊另一头走过来的样子，然后假装漫无目的地把头探进实验室里张望，并询问道：“蚁人？你在这里吗？”

Scott连忙恢复了原来的大小，揭开了面罩，对黑寡妇挥了挥手，“嗨，额，你瞧，我正在熟悉这个实验室。大厦里的实验室设备非常齐全，我真不知道该怎么感谢你们。”

“鹰眼也在这里吗？”Natasha摆出一幅好奇的表情，虽然她刚刚就已经声音的方位推断出两个人刚才的位置了。

“Well，他在这儿。”Scott指了指实验台，“他在这里一定很安全。Clint，对黑寡妇说‘嗨’——好吧他现在可能还不能这么说。”

Natasha非常确定刚才Clint愤愤地骂了Scott一句“asshole”。

“Scott？我能和你到外面说句话嘛？”Natasha问道。她决定在两人背后稍稍助推一把。

“当然可以。”Scott走出去的时候带上了门，“有什么事？”Clint扇了扇翅膀飞到了门上面，想知道这两个人要说点什么，可是什么也听不到——Friday刚刚把实验室的外壁设置成了绝对隔音。

“Lang，你可能不知道，鹰眼和才认识没两天的人一般都是以姓氏称呼的，就连在酒吧里和人调情也是用的化名。”Natasha挑了挑眉毛，希望对方能够理解她的暗示，“我看你和Clint好像已经打成一片了？”

“唔，我们俩很聊得来。这说明我和他还真的挺投缘的不是吗？ ”然而Scott似乎并没有发觉到什么。

这些男人的理解能力原来都这么差的么？Natasha在心里鄙视了一下他们，“我觉得你们俩的关系一定能够发展得很好的。”

“谢谢！我也是这么想的！”Scott的脸上露出了微笑，这让黑寡妇开始怀疑他刚才是不是在装傻了。

“这是什么？”Natasha顺着Scott的目光看去，发现他看的正是那碟子饼干。“我能拿一块儿吗？”他期待地问道。

“事实上……呃……这是幻视做的饼干，可能不……算了你都拿去吧！”黑寡妇犹豫了一下要不要告诉他真相，但是看到Scott已经伸向盘子的手的时候，她又不是很想说破了。据猎鹰说，幻视这次的手艺已经长进了许多了，说不定吃了也没事儿。

Scott欣喜地接过碟子后又和黑寡妇闲扯了几句便回到了实验室里。“Clint，要来点饼干嘛？”

（15）  
接下来的事情就很简单了。

没过多久，Loki就像是被拎着后颈的猫一样被Thor拎着领子走进了大厦。大家也都汇集在了整件事开始的地方——休息室。Thor用他隆隆的声音说道：“给吾友带来麻烦了！”

“幸好你们回来了。”Natasha在“幸好”上面加了个重音，Sam则在“你们”上面加了个重音。谁知道他们都有着什么心思呢。

只有Tony非常恰当地抓住了重点。“Loki，快把鹰眼变回来，把这件事彻底解决了吧！”

Loki扑腾了几下，“你先把我放下来，蠢大个！”待到雷神把他的领子松开，Loki又恢复了原来的那副臭脸，他慢条斯理地理了理自己的衣冠，又拍了拍身上的灰尘，这才不太情愿地喃喃地念了咒语。

一道绿光闪过后，一切都恢复了原样。原先蚂蚁形态的Clint所在的地方站了一个大活人。

Clint的眼前一片天旋地转，但他还是伸手组织了要来扶他的Scott，“别动！让我自己来！嗯……我总算变回来了？”

“欢迎回来，鹰眼！”Wanda对他挥了挥手。

“咳，当只蚂蚁还真不容易。”怎么说Clint变成蚂蚁的时间也比其他人的长，'这段经历还是挺值得吹嘘的。

“得了吧你，你不是挺讨厌当蚂蚁的吗？”Tony刚刚从黑寡妇那里了解了她所听到的对话，结果一不小心地就说漏了嘴。

“啥？我什么时候说的？”

Tony连忙改口，“啊啊啊，我是说，我们今天晚上开个小派对来庆祝一下怎么样？”

“现在你们这群愚蠢的凡人总该满意了吧？”Loki一脸嫌弃地说，“Thor，别忘了你还欠我一个月的布丁！”

接下来的一个月……一整个月……他接下来都要每天早起赶在排队的大军之前，不能睡到自然醒了，Thor难过地皱起了眉毛。

“至于你，蚁人，”Steve离开包围着Clint的人群，走向了角落里的Scott，后者的脸上浮现出一种落寞，“你接下来要怎么办？你是打算回到Pym身边去还是留下来？”

“真好啊。”Scott似乎没听见Steve在说什么，他目不转睛地看着庆祝Clint归来的人群还有被包围着的那个。

“什么？”Steve一脸不解。

“生活在这里真好。”Scott挪开了视线，微笑着说道，“我很愿意留下来。”

“那么，”Steve伸出了右手，“欢迎加入复仇者。”

END  
彩蛋：  
Clint后来拉肚子了，sad。“怎么变回来之前和变回来之后这饼干的味道就变了呢？！”

一个半月，终于写完了，爽  



End file.
